bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalu
Dalu was the warrior of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. She led commando raids against the Piraka. History Dalu originally lived on an unknown island in the Matoran Universe. However, at one point, she was sent to Karzahni for repairs. Because of the poor "repairs" done by the ruler, she was sent to the Southern Continent. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, a large chunk of land from the Southern Continent was shot out of the Matoran Universe and onto the surface of Aqua Magna. This piece of land was called Voya Nui. About one thousand years later, six canisters washed ashore on the island. The beings inside were really the Piraka, six ex-Dark Hunters, but they were thought to be Toa by the island's inhabitants. At one point, she approached Vezok, asking what to do about her anger issues. Vezok replied by telling her to harness the anger and kill the Turaga, to which Dalu replied that their Turaga had died long ago, much to Vezok's delight, and he told her about how he once killed a Turaga. Dalu then began to question whether or not the new arrivals were really Toa. Sure enough, the "Toa" of Voya Nui eventually showed their true colors, and Dalu witnessed the entire island's population become enslaved by the six Piraka. She, and the five remaining Matoran - Balta, Garan, Piruk, Kazi, and Velika - then formed a rebellion to stop them. Some time after the Toa Nuva arrived, she and the others, minus Balta, encountered the Toa Nuva. Believing them to also be fake Toa, they fought them. Dalu used her Twin Chargers to drive Gali insane. However, the effects were reversed by Axonn. Balta, telling the group that these were real Toa, then brought an alliance between the two teams. The twelve then invaded the Piraka Fortress, only to instantly be defeated by their ally Brutaka. During the confusion, Dalu was able to escape. She eventually returned to the cave acting as the resistance team's base, and reported to Garan and the Toa Inika that the alliance between the Piraka was breaking. Afterward, the Toa were given Zamor Launchers by Velika. Jaller, Hahli, Piruk, and Velika then traveled to the base of Mount Valmai, where the Toa used their Energized Protodermis spheres to cure the Matoran. Even later, while the Toa were busy fighting the Piraka and Brutaka, the Matoran were given the task of locating and freeing the Toa Nuva. Inside one of the chambers they checked was both an old map and a historical record of Voya Nui. Through thesem, they discovered that the village built on the island's coast that had broken off from the island and sank was not only intact, but the inhabitants also lived. She and the rest of the Voya Nui Resistance Team eventually drove out the menace of the Piraka with the help of the Toa Nuva, Axonn, and the Toa Inika. When the Toa Mahri destroyed The Cord and Voya Nui returned to the mainland, she hid with the other Mahri Nui and Voya Nui Matoran with Axonn in the Nui Caves of Voya Nui. She rebuilt the villages around Voya Nui after the island returned to its original position. Sometime later she evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna with the other Ga-Matoran and the Water Tribe. The Kingdom In "The Kingdom" alternate timeline, Takanuva completed his destiny and decided to sacrifice his Toa power, he gave some of his power to Dalu, thus transforming Dalu into a Toa of Water. Personality and Traits Dalu tended to solve every problem with muscle and strategy rather than reasoning, an unusual Ga-Matoran trait. According to Piruk, she was edgy; she even admitted to having anger issues. Powers and Equipment Dalu's tools were a pair of Twin Chargers, which enabled her to increase one attribute of a target temporarily (strength, speed, etc.) though it drained her to do it. Dalu wore a powerless version of the Kanohi Rau, the Mask of Translation. Dalu, like all other Ga-Matoran, had inaccessible water-based abilities, which manifested themselves in the form of increased lung capacity and greater underwater agility. In an alternate timeline, Dalu was transformed into a Toa by Takanuva and wore a Great Rau. Set Information Dalu's set was released in 2006 as set number 8726. The set included 25 pieces. Appearances *''Hope'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Matoran Escape'' - Non-canon appearance *''Voya Nui Online Game'' - Non-canon appearance *''Piraka Online Animations'' - Non-canon appearance *''Inika Island Assault'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' - Mentioned only *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned only Category:Rau Wearers Category:Voya Nui